Dreams
by Zivalover
Summary: Based off the dream episode. Zoe Jo femslash. I fixed it up and redid it a little bit. Hopefully its better


So yea. I fixed this up a bit. I hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think.

* * *

_Jo walked into her office. Something wasn't right. Where was Carter? Why in the hell were the lights dimmed? She jumped when she heard a voice behind her._ "Hello Jo. How are you feeling today?" _By now Jo was very confused why the hell Zoe Carter would be here. _"Um, ok. Just a little stressed." _She noticed Zoe was smiling._ "_Go_ ahead and sit down. Let me give you a message." _Jo slowly complied and sat. It felt good to have the teen's hands slowly messaging her shoulders. She closed her eyes enjoying every minuet of it. Suddenly she felt lips against hers. Ok so not what she was expecting but damn it felt amazing. She slowly started to kiss back. She turned her chair around and Zoe slowly sat in her lap. Zoe was about to unbutton Jo's top when Jo heard a weird buzzing. _

Jo sat up with a start. She could believe she had just had that dream. She admitted it was a good dream. Hell she had a little crush on the teen, ok so maybe it was a little more then a little crush. Fine it was a huge crush. No one would ever find out for several reasons. A, she was Carters daughter, B, she was underage and C, she was a girl. No one knew Jo was into girls. Yea they guessed it but she never admitted to it. After sitting there for a moment Jo got up and got ready for work. Half an hour later she was in her office. Carter came in a few minuets later with Zoe in tail.

"But dad, you know I would be responsible. Come on I would be an excellent driver."

"Yea I don't care your too young." Zoe looked very pissed off.

"Morning you two."

"Oh hey Jo." Jack put his stuff down then left. Zoe looked at Jo at quickly had a sudden fascination with her shoes. Jo wondered why.

"Everything ok Zoe?" She slowly nodded.

"Yea just a little creeped out by a dream I had last night. It's nothing really."

"Uh what was this dream about?" Jo asked worriedly.

"Nothing, really."

"You sure? You seem pretty upset by it." Zoe just nodded. Jo would have rather not let it go but this teen wasn't about to tell her. She would have to ask her later.

There was no way that Zoe was going to tell Jo about the dream she had last night. She never thought that she would have a dream like that one in her entire life. She wished that it wouldn't repeat, but at the same time she hoped it did. She like the deputy but would never tell anyone. She wondered what would happen if anyone found out. Hopefully she wouldn't be finding out soon.

Over the next few nights they discovered that some people were sharing dreams. It seemed everyone in Eureka was experiencing the same thing; although some were not so good. A lot of people were fighting about something that hadn't happened and others were mad that someone and kissed someone else in their dream. What ever was going on someone had to fix it and fast.

A few nights later Jack had a brilliant idea to have every one sleep in the one building where the occupants hadn't shared a dream. Jo was afraid of being in the same room as the teen for more than a few hours, how the hell would she last a whole night. Little did she know that Zoe was having the same concerns. That night Jo had a dream that she was in a Spanish outfit and Stark wanted to marry her. She of course turned him down, the only problem was that he wouldn't accept it and tried to kiss her. She was not very happy about it; she was about to fight back when a figure dressed in black swooped down and fought him off, Jo had to know who this masked figure was.When Jo asked the figure who it was, the person tore a Z in Jo's shirt. Jo walked up the figure and took off the mask. Behind it was the blond teen. Zoe slowly leaned in and kissed her.

They both woke up about the same time breathing hard and shocked. The both looked at each other. Neither knew what to say, but continued to stare at each other. Jo needed to get some air so she stood up and walked outside. Zoe shortly followed.

When outside both women stood there for a moment not saying anything. Then they both started to speak at the same time.

"Listen about that-"

"Do you think-" They chuckled. Jo started to slowly talk.

"I'm sure that we had the same dream back there. I'm sorry about that. My dreams tend to be a little, well, strange."

"Wait it was your dream? I thought for sure it was mine"

"So you've had dreams like this before?"

"Yea. Have you?" Jo nodded that thought for a moment.

"Do you think it means anything?"

"I don't know. Maybe" Jo went to move closer but found that she couldn't.

"Uh oh."

"What? Is everything ok?"

"I don't know….. I can't move my legs." Zoe rushed up to her and caught her before she started to fall. Zoe wasn't sure what had happened but knew she had to do something. She slowly but Jo down then ran into the café.

"Help! Someone please. Something's wrong." Jack and several others woke up and rushed out side. Jack picked up Jo and rushed her to the hospital.

A few hours later. The doctors had Jo settled in and were working on some tests. Zoe was pacing with anxiety. When the doctor came out she was the first one to go to him. He told them that they weren't sure what was happening but the people at GM were working on it. For now the only thing they could do was to try to make her as comfortable as possible.

Zoe was the first one to go into Jo's room. Jo looked up and saw Zoe, she smiled.

"Hey. It's good to see a familiar face." Zoe smiled.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better." Zoe was about confess her true feelings when Jack and Allison walked in.

"Hey Jo. We figured out what's happening, ok Henry and Allison figured it out." They explained what happened. Jo thought for a moment.

"So wait; I had the dreams that we shared." Jack nodded his head. Jo looked at Zoe and blushed, Zoe smiled. Jack looked at both of them.

"Am I missing something?" Both women answered at the same time.

"Nope." Jack just shook his head and he and Allison left. Zoe walked up to Jo's bed.

"So there anything you want to say Jo?" Jo was not quite able to move yet. So she motioned for Zoe to come closer.

"Do I really have to say anything?" Zoe smiled slowly walking over. Jo smile for a moment then smiled.

"Actually, there is one thing….. I know your underage, but how would you like to go out sometime?"

"I'd love to." Jo smiled.

Zoe leaned down and kissed Jo. It turned out that it was a very good week. The only challenge they would have know is keeping it from Zoe's father.


End file.
